Running Man
Running Man is the 2nd mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Drive around 5 passengers, then after dropping off your last, run to Salieri's Bar. Background Once the mission starts, a note will appear. It tells that you must always obey the law while you take the passengers to their destinations. After a few passengers, you must outrun two of Morello's men to Salieri's Bar. Walkthrough '1st Passenger: Church, Downtown.' When you start the mission, look at your map. Now, continue and make a turn to the opposite direction and head to the 'East Marshal Bridge'. It's the fastest and easiest road to the church. When you reach near the end of the bridge, immediately make a left turn. Drive forward and you should see a hotel (Hotel Corleone). Now, turn right at the next intersection (it's the third one). Now, just drive forward and you shall see the green arrow, pointing to some steps. Drop him there, and wait for the next passenger to get in. '2nd Passenger: Hospital, New Ark.' After the next guy comes in, look to your left. You should see an intersection. Follow the road straight ahead a little while, and when the road ends, turn right, and turn left at the next intersection. Move straight forward and you will see a bank on your left. Now, turn left and make a quick turn to the right at the next intersection. Move straight ahead this road until it ends. Now, turn right into another road. All you have to do now is just move forward and you will see the hospital in front of you. Stop him in front of the entrance. '3rd Passenger: Theater, Central Island.' You'll have to get her to the theater using the Giuliano Bridge. Now, since the front bridge is closed, then you'll have to follow her way. Go back to the way you came from. Follow this road, and right before you pass under the Giuliano Bridge, turn left into an intersection. Now, turn right at the first right turn you see. At the end of the road, make another right turn into the Giuliano Bridge. When you reach at the end of the bridge, you will see an intersection to the left at the front. Turn left into that road, and the theater is on your left. Drop the lady at the right side at the corner, where the green arrow is pointing to. '4th Passenger: Pompeii Bar, Hoboken.' When the guy enters your taxi, turn right at the intersection in front of where you stopped just now at the corner. Drive straight ahead, and make a left when the road ends. Turn right at the next intersection, and now turn left into the East Marshal Bridge. Now, drive across the bridge, and move straight ahead, ignoring other intersections. When the road ends, make a left turn and move straight. When you see the second junction to the right, turn into that road and follow it. From here, make a left turn when you see the third left junction. Now, just drop your passenger at the green arrow. '5th Passenger: Department Store Car Lot, Little Italy.' Right when this fifth passenger enters, take a look at your map now. You should see the blue X is on the Giuliano Bridge, so you must get him there, then pass on to the Central Island Tunnel and then to his destination. So first, from here, make a left turn at the front, and then make a right turn when you reach the first junction. Now, turn left at the next intersection. Follow this road until it ends, and make a left turn here. Follow this road, get pass the bank on your left, and then you will immediately reach the Giuliano Bridge. When you get across to the other side, you will spot a junction going to the right. Don't turn into this road; just drive straight ahead and eventually you'll see a wide-opened road, on the right side. Now, turn into the road, and drive straight ahead. You'll come to a T-junction, and the tunnel is in front of you. So, drive forward, and into the tunnel. Now, when you reach outside, just follow on this road, and don't turn into any other junctions. Follow this road left, and you will see a green arrow pointing at the right side of the road. Stop your passenger there, he'll give you the fare, and Tommy will take a coffee break. 'The running man' Objective now is to escape to the Salieri's Bar. The thugs are liberally using thier weapons, and running directly at the bar will trigger your death. Take cover in the alleys, using any and all obsacles to but between Tommy and them. Do not stop, crouch, zig-zag or fight. The result will be, or most likely be death. Run straight quickly, and soon you will spot a green arrow pointing to the right into an alley. Run to the alley, and move straight ahead. Soon you'll see a small space for you to go through. Next, you reach the main road. Cross the road, keeping a straight line to the other side. Follow the corners of the building, and another arrow will be pointing to the right again. Run into this second alley. Watch out, because a car will appear from the alley. After getting through, make a left and get up the steps. See the green arrow? Run to the right. Move straight a little bit and turn left. Get down the steps, and move forward. When you spot a few steps in front, turn to your right. Don't get up the steps though, because that will lead you to a dead end. When you turn right, some steps will be in front. Get down and turn to your left. You shall see another green arrow pointing to the left. Move to the left quickly. Move forward and you will spot a man cleaning his red car. Ignore him and move straight ahead. Turn to a path at the right. Now, turn left. Finally, you will see an arrow pointing to a bar. This is it, the Salieri's Bar. Cross the road, but be careful because those men are still behind you, and watch out for cars when crossing. Just get to the door, a cut scene will play, and mission complete. Script :See: Script Result As a result of calling in on the favor, you now become part of Don Salieri's gang. For some reason, the thugs decide to wander into the bar. They don't walk out. An end cutscene shows them being taken care of. Trivia *At the second alley, just after you get in to the alley, you should hear a man said, "Where the hell is she? I said three o' clock in the passageway." The man seems waiting for a woman. Keep running until the last alley. There you should hear a woman said the same thing, she's waiting for the man. They clearly got to different places. If you want to do a favor you can tell the woman so she knows it's a misunderstanding. *At the second alley where you see a car exiting the alley, you should see a man urinating at the corner. When he hears gunshots, or you attack him, he will run off, still urinating. Gallery File:Naf17.jpg| File:Naf18.jpg| File:Maf19.jpg| File:Naf19.jpg| File:Naf26.jpg| File:Maf27.jpg| File:Naf30.jpg| File:Naf31.jpg| File:Nmaf31.jpg| File:Naf32.jpg| File:Naf33.jpg| File:Naf34.jpg| File:Naf35.jpg| File:Maf36.jpg| File:Naf36.jpg| External links *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven